Pour l'amour et l'honneur
by KotIzu-love
Summary: Petit Oneshot sur les dernières minutes du Sannin Sakumo Hatake sur cette terre… Hommage à ce grand Ninja.


**Titre :** Pour l'amour et l'honneur...

**Auteur :** KotIzu-love

**Univers ou Base :** Naruto

**Genre :** Drame

**Résumé :** Petit One-shot sur les dernières minutes du Sannin Sakumo Hatake sur cette terre… Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire à part que ça m'est venu en relisant le tome 27. En clair c'est un modeste hommage à ce personnage qui devait être certainement l'un des meilleurs Ninjas que Konoha ait compté...

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Sakumo et Kakashi Hatake appartiennent bien sur à leur dessinateur, Masashi Kishimoto… Seul la femme de Sakumo, Rika, est un personnage de mon cru.

* * *

Seul… Désespérément seul…

Une sombre pièce était éclairée par quelques bougies dont les flammes semblaient danser sur les murs bleus nuit… Un silence insoutenable régnait dans la pénombre, seulement ponctué de temps à autre par une respiration faible et rauque. L'atmosphère elle-même était lourde, comme consciente du terrible événement à venir… Une porte était ouverte vers l'extérieur et le vent s'engouffrait à l'intérieur, animant les flammes des bougies avant de tourner autour d'une silhouette au centre de la pièce. Celle-ci était à genoux et semblait presque immobile, tel une statue de pierre. Les bougies éclairaient faiblement le visage de cet homme fatigué, las, porteur de grandes souffrances aussi bien physiques que psychologiques. Ses longs cheveux gris attachés habituellement en queue de cheval, s'étalaient de part et d'autre de son visage, libres et se soulevant légèrement sous la brise.

Il restait là, à genoux dans le noir, ruminant de sombres pensées, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait plus à supporter longtemps cette douleur qui le rongeait au plus profond de son être. Une fois encore, il se posa la question qui ne cessait de trotter dans sa tête : _Qu'aurait-il du faire ? _

Son esprit torturé était empli de doutes, de colère et de souffrances, des insultes lui revenant sans cesse en mémoire. Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement, se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'épargner ses douleurs de suite… Mais alors que sa main effleurait le long Katana qui était posé à ses côtés, son regard s'attarda sur la pièce et c'est alors qu'il s'arrêta sur une photo sur le mur…

Il y était…avec sa femme…

De lointains souvenirs lui revinrent alors, son bras s'étant arrêté dans son geste…

* * *

_«Oh, Sakumo ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! »_

_Une jeune femme au visage souriant se précipita vers le jeune homme en question, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues rosies par le bonheur… Les yeux sombres de Sakumo plongèrent dans ceux noisettes de la jeune femme avant qu'il ne passe sa main dans la tignasse brune qu'il adorait tant. Il aurait tout fait pour elle…_

_« Je t'avais dit de me faire confiance, mon cœur… Jamais je n'aurais laissé un autre que moi demander ta main avant moi ! »_

_Et en effet c'est ce qu'il avait fait à peine quelques minutes auparavant. Le père de la jeune femme avait accepté de bon cœur, devinant quel homme il était et surtout quel Ninja il était en phase de devenir… Car, étant Jounin, Sakumo avait déjà une réputation de Ninja redoutable et donc le Père savait qu'il saurait protégé sa fille. Serrant la jeune femme contre lui, Sakumo pouvait sentir son cœur battre en harmonie avec celui de sa bien-aimée et ils fermèrent tous deux leurs yeux, profitant de l'instant présent, et pensant à leur bonheur futur…._

_Elle s'appelait Rika Hiro , lui Sakumo Hatake, ils avaient 20 ans et ils s'aimaient…_

* * *

De multiples images de leur mariage, de leur emménagement, de leur bonheur lui passèrent devant les yeux… Même après tant d'années, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer et elle avait toujours été très forte, même alors qu'il partait pour des missions toujours plus difficiles, augmentant sa réputation de grand Ninja d'année en année… Certains même le voyait Sannin. Lui n'avait jamais vraiment accepté ce titre honorifique.

A travers son malheur actuel, l'homme d'âge mûr parvint à sourire, éclairant un moment son visage tandis qu'il se rappelait la douce chaleur de l'amour… Un moment il se demanda s'il valait la peine de la faire souffrir, même en sachant qu'elle saurait restée forte…

_Que devait-il faire ?_

Son regard s'attarda alors sur un autre visage familier… Sur la photo, un petit garçon semblait le regarder, comme s'il essayait de le faire culpabiliser… Une fois de plus, il se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

_Un couloir blanc d'hôpital, une attente angoissante… Un homme d'une trentaine d'années ne cessaient de faire des aller-retour dans le couloir, le regard fixé sur la porte derrière laquelle se passait l'Evènement. De multiples craintes et questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. On ne lui avait pas autorisé le fait d'assister à l'Evènement, et à son goût, cela durait trop longtemps pour que tout aille bien…_

_Soudain, la porte convoitée s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir une Medic-nin, le visage perlé de sueur… Sakumo s'immobilisa en la regardant avant de se précipiter vers elle, des questions pleins les yeux. La jeune femme posa une main sur l'épaule de Sakumo et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux avant de dire d'une voix amicale :_

_« Vous avez un magnifique petit garçon , Sakumo-san ! Votre femme est un peu fatiguée mais elle s'en remettra très vite, j'en suis certaine… »_

_Fou de joie, Sakumo embrassa sur le front la Medic-nin, médusée par ce geste si inattendu, avant de se précipiter vers la porte encore ouverte sans attendre qu'on lui en ait donné le droit. Il entra sans gène et son regard se posa sur un lit blanc…. Elle était là, rayonnante bien que fatiguée, comme toute femme devenue mère. Dans ses bras, une Medic-nin y a déposé avec douceur un petit bout d'homme, les yeux à peine ouvert, découvrant un monde qui lui était nouveau. Les Medic-nin s'activaient encore autour d'eux, mais laissèrent Sakumo s'approcher d'eux. Celui-ci sourit à sa femme qui en fit de même, avant de poser ses yeux sombres sur son fils qui s'agitait dans les bras de sa mère. Une lueur de joie s'alluma dans les yeux de Sakumo tandis que Rika prenait la parole, d'une voix encore fatiguée :_

_« Je suis certaine qu'il sera aussi fort que toi, mon amour… Tu pourras en être fier. »_

_Acquiescant d'un signe de tête, il lui dit d'une voix douce tout en l'embrassant tendrement :_

_« Pour l'instant c'est de toi dont je suis le plus fier… »_

_La jeune femme sourit tandis que son mari reprenait la parole, se souvenant d'un prénom auquel il avait pensé si l'enfant était effectivement un garçon._

_« Dis-moi, que dis-tu de Kakashi comme prénom ? »_

_Rika prit un air réfléchi, comme si elle réfléchissait réellement au fait que ce prénom pouvait convenir…. Soudain elle sourit et répondit :_

_« Bien sur que j'aime ce prénom, chéri… Il lui va à ravir…Notre petit Kakashi… »_

_Le couple regarda le petit garçon qui venait de s'endormir, leur bonheur si palpable que les Medic-nin autour pouvaient le ressentir. La petite famille rayonnait…_

* * *

Jamais il n'oublierait ce moment de joie si intense… Et c'était bien vrai qu'il pourrait être fier de son fils. Dès son entrée à l'académie, les Sensei reconnurent en lui un vrai Génie et il devint Genin très vite. Les entraînements qu'ils passaient entre Père et fils étaient certainement ceux qu'il préférait… Combien de fois n'avaient-ils pas ri ensemble ?... Et voilà qu'il y a un an, Kakashi devint Chûnin à 6 ans. Un exploit qui prouvait les capacités énormes de l'enfant. Comme Sakumo aurait aimé le voir grandir… Et après tout, doit-il vraiment le faire souffrir lui aussi ?

L'Homme soupira et un instant, il pensa ranger son Katana et se recoucher auprès de celle qu'il aime. Malheureusement pour lui, le retour à la réalité ne fit que lui rappeler la pression et les souffrances qu'exerçaient sur lui ses détracteurs… Fermant les yeux, il baissa la tête, et une fois de plus, il se remémora les évènements qui l'avait amené à de telles issues.

* * *

_Dans l'ombre, une vingtaine de Ninjas se tenaient prêts à intervenir au signal de leur chef, un Jounin du nom de Sakumo Hatake. Celui-ci inspectait leur cible et réfléchissait intensément, se perdant dans ses pensées un moment. Il se demandait que faire face à une telle situation… La mission de départ était pourtant simple : détruire l'un des QG de l'ennemi. Le problème venait du fait qu'ils étaient trop inférieur en nombre pour mener à bien l'action sans risquer de grosses pertes humaines. Déjà, les premières accroches qu'ils avaient eu avec l'ennemi avaient fait des blessés… De plus il ne devait pas y avoir autant de Ninja au QG selon les informations qu'il avait eues… Il avait beau retourner dans tous les sens la situation, il ne trouvait pas de tactique assez élaborée pour pouvoir être sur de leur victoire…_

_Ses hommes le respectaient car ils avaient tous entendu parler un jour ou l'autre du légendaire « Croc-Blanc ». On l'appelait ainsi car , au combat, il s'acharnait sur ses adversaires tel un loup ou un chien, reconnaissable par ses longs cheveux gris presque blancs. Un de ses hommes s'approcha de lui et lui souffla à l'oreille :_

_« Que devons-nous faire, Sakumo-san ? »_

_L'homme en question regarda le Ninja, l'air anxieux et réfléchi. Il baissa la tête, inspecta de nouveau la cible. C'est alors que la question lui vint en tête : Quelle décision doit-il prendre ? Risquer la vie de tous ses hommes ou mettre un terme à la mission ? Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, revoyant la tête de sa femme, son fils et des familles de tous les hommes présents…_

_Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, il tourna son regard vers l'un de ses Ninjas et lui donna ordre de faire passer le mot :_

_« Nous rentrons à Konoha, il nous faut des renforts. »_

_Une fois que tous les Ninjas furent mis au courant, ils battirent en retraite derrière leur chef, encore inquiet sur la décision qu'il avait du prendre. Mais après tout, c'était la meilleure solution selon lui._

* * *

Il se maudit une nouvelle fois, car cela n'avait pas été du tout la meilleure décision… En rentrant, on lui apprit que l'abandon de sa mission, qui avait donc sauvé l'un des chefs Ninjas ennemis, permit à celui-ci d'attaquer par surprise certains territoires du Pays du Feu… Bien entendu, il n'aurait pas pu le savoir et il n'avait fait cela que pour sauver ses hommes.

Mais très vite, on lui mit tous ces malheurs sur le dos, et beaucoup de monde commencèrent à le blâmer pour sa décision…

* * *

_« Lâche ! Tu ne mérites pas d'être Ninja de Konoha ! »_

_« Vous n'êtes qu'un traître ! Sans vous, aucun de tous ces malheurs ne seraient arrivé! »_

_« Quand je pense que j'ai suivi vos ordres… Franchement, ça me dégoûte… »_

_« Ouais, c'est sur… Personnellement jamais plus je n'accepterais de mission sous son commandement ! »_

_« Et en plus il a un fils, qu'est-ce qu'il doit avoir honte de son Père ! Sa femme est si gentille en plus ! »_

* * *

Des insultes, des blâmes, des harcèlements verbaux toujours plus violents… Dès qu'il sortait de chez lui, il ne pouvait pas faire dix mètres sans que quelqu'un ne lui reproche violemment sa décision. Mais s'ils savaient combien il s'en était voulu, combien il s'était puni pour cela. Et d'ailleurs, de lui-même, il a demandé à se retirer de tout affaire Ninja. Il ne supportait plus tout ça, il ne supportait plus le fait qu'on dise à son fils que son Père a causé tant de malheurs….

Il se sentait tellement responsable du déshonneur de toute sa famille… Sa femme, Kakashi. Il les aimait tant et savait que s'il prenait cette décision, c'était pour leur bien et pour que leur Honneur soit sauf. Il ne pensait qu'à eux. Peu importe ce qu'on disait sur lui, il n'y avait que les propos les concernant qui lui faisaient réellement mal…

Plus les minutes passaient, plus Sakumo était sur de sa décision, plus sur même que pour celle qu'il avait prise pour sa dernière mission. Lentement, il se leva et ses muscles meurtris lui permirent tout de même d'arriver à un meuble dans lequel il prit un bout de papier et un stylo. Il griffonna quelques mots, posa le papier sur le meuble avant de revenir auprès de son Katana.

Alors qu'il tombait à genoux, des larmes de souffrances coulèrent sur ses joues et le vent s'engouffra violemment dans la pièce, éteignant d'un coup les bougies. Un moment il fixa le Katana sur ses genoux avant de prendre celui-ci dans ses mains… Il le sortit de son fourreau et fit en sorte que la pointe soit dirigée vers son ventre. A travers ses larmes, Sakumo jeta un dernier regard à la photo et alors qu'il levait la lame, il dit ses derniers mots :

« Je vous aime… »

D'un coup sec, la lame transperça le Kimono bleu et s'enfonça dans la chair, arrachant un cri au Ninja meurtri… Il s'effondra. Son cœur battait de plus en plus lentement. Il ferma les yeux et il cessa de vivre.

Un long moment passa pendant lequel le vent tournait autour du corps, avant que le Soleil ne pointe son nez et que les oiseaux ne se mettent à chanter, rendant un dernier hommage au maitre de maison… Une petite silhouette s'approcha de la pièce.

Kakashi, à peine réveillé du haut de ses sept ans, avait eu dans l'idée d'aller voir son Père pour l'inciter à sortir avec lui, histoire qu'il ne reste pas enfermé. Mais lorsqu'il passa la porte, il resta muet de stupeur et d'horreur devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Son Père, allongé et avec un Katana planté dans le ventre. Passé le moment de surprise, Kakashi se précipita vers son Père, de chaudes larmes s'étant mises à couler le long de ses joues enfantines…

Sachant au fond de lui qu'il était mort, le garçon serra son Père contre lui et fit entendre sa voix, lâchant un cri empli de détresse, de colère, et de tristesse…

« NOOOOOONNNNNN ! Père….»

Alerté par le cri, des pas précipités se firent bientôt entendre dans la maisonnée… Soudain un cri d'horreur envahit tout le quartier qui se réveillait à peine… C'était Rika qui venait de découvrir le corps….

Ce jour-là, les gens du quartier ne purent qu'entendre les sanglots permanents de la femme et du fils, certains se demandant si finalement ils n'y avaient pas été un peu trop fort…

**Epilogue**

Plus tard, Kakashi découvrit le mot de Sakumo posé sur le meuble, tandis qu'on emmenait le corps. Voilà ce qui y était écrit :

_« Mes deux amours,_

_Sachez que tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait dans le seul but de vous préserver. En prenant cette décision, je sauve votre Honneur et le mien…_

_Rika, mon coeur, reste forte pour notre fils, apprends-lui toutes ces valeurs qui étaient si importantes pour nous deux. Prends soi de toi… Je t'aimerai à jamais là où j'irai._

_Kakashi, mon fils, je sais que tu surmonteras cette épreuve, et j'espère que tu sauras en tirer de bonnes leçons. Je souhaite que tu deviennes un Ninja digne d'être reconnu dans le monde et que tout le monde respectera… Sois fort, et n'oublie jamais que ton Père t'aimait beaucoup…_

_Je vous aime,_

_Sakumo. »_

Bien que certains gardaient encore de mauvaises pensées envers lui, il y eut beaucoup de monde à son enterrement. Kakashi et sa mère surmontèrent l'épreuve avec courage, bien qu'il y ait eu de nombreuses rechutes. Rika ne s'en remit jamais vraiment, elle ne faisait que garder bonne figure devant son fils… C'est ainsi qu'elle mourut quelques années plus tard, désespérée de ne pouvoir retrouver celui qu'elle avait aimé.

Kakashi réussit à s'en sortir seul et devint le Ninja que tout le monde connaît, soucieux depuis toujours d'honorer cet Homme qui avait été son Père. Un homme, qui, certes avait été bafoué, mais qui restait un des plus grands Ninjas de Konoha, d'un niveau semblable à celui des Sannins… Un Homme qui fut mari, père, Ninja et que seul le destin condamna à une mort prématurée.

FIN.

* * *

Moi je dis Honte à ceux qui ont osé l'insulter et le blâmer ! Non mais !

Une petite review ?


End file.
